New Beginnings
by SeattleGraceAnatomy
Summary: This follows on from "Dark was the Night"
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing something :) Feedback would be much appreciated! Voila:

(It continues on exactly the same as where it left off)

Life. It's never simple, and when you start living it, that's when you realise how precious, yet fragile it can be. As biological entities, we live, and die; it's a mere fact or life.

Meredith looked at Alex, stunned.

"What, I , what happened?"

Alex just stared blankly ahead " I , uh, don't know, we have to move, get as far away as possible until someone comes to help. Here I'll take the baby, you put this on your head"

"I'm fine" said Meredith, turning away from the wreck that faced them. She knew that as a surgeon dead bodies shouldn't faze you, and normally it didn't bother her. But, there was something different about the situation, that could have easily been them there.

"Mer" said Alex slightly forcefully, "you're bleeding, let me take her, apply pressure".

Normally she would have insisted otherwise, the cut was minor, anyone could see that. Yet she was too engulfed in her thoughts to argue. "Fine" she said gently passing the baby to Alex.

Derek looked at Owen.

"What" he said.

"It's Henry, he didn't make it, we did everything but he just bled out". Owen looked down, aware of what he'd just done.

"Oh, how's Teddy"?

Before Owen had the chance to reply Owen's phone rang. "Yes that's me. What, are you sure, 3, ok". He put his phone down forcefully.

"Who was that" inquired Derek.

"Ambulance dispatch, 3 DOA, I .. I have to go find Teddy, she should be out of surgery by now.

"What" cried Derek- "Owen, what do you mean, have they confirmed who it is yet" Owen had gone. Derek sunk. What had he done. For the past couple of weeks all he could do was berate Meredith, ostracise he, force her off his surgery, for what? For doing what he didn't have the courage to do. He sighed, surely, after everything this couldn't be it. No. He couldn't imagine it. After everything they had been through, no.

"Cristina, you have to go wait for the ambulances" said Owen"

"What, I've just operated on Henry. Henry- Teddy's husband. Yet I didn't know that, and now he's dead. I'm going home, I can't do this here"

"Listen. It's Meredith and Alex, they were in an accident." Before he could wait for her response, his pager went off, Teddy, "I've got to go"

"Owen, what do you mean an accident, What happened, OWEN."

Alex got out of the ambulance. Arizona was waiting with Mark. Derek and the chief.

"Ok, her pressure dropped in the ambulance, and we had to take her out- she can't wait long, we have to get to the OR."

Before pausing to think Arizona took hold of the incubator,

"Alex, where's Meredith, is she ok"

"She's in the other ambulance, they were just behind us, I'm sorry" Before Alex could finish the elevator closed.

Derek's eyes welled up. He's sorry, "Where is she" he shouted.

"Derek, she'll be fine. They'll be here any minute" said Mark putting his arm on Derek's shoulder.

"You don't know that". Derek put his hand through his hair remembering this morning. Only then was Meredith by his side, and now. He couldn't prevent his imagination from not imagining the worst.

"Derek" called the chief.

"What" He almost didn't want to move. "Meredith, oh thank god, are you ok?" He looked at her head, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, honestly she said holding on to him as tight as she could"

"Why don't I take a look at that cut for you" said Mark. "After all, you wouldn't want Derek suturing that cut".

"Ha" Derek sighed, more relieved than ever.

"Follow my finger" said Mark. "Ok. No lasting damage there"

"I could have told you that myself" said Meredith. "

"I'd better get going. Callie's busy fretting over her recent case, and Arizona's in surgery"

"Thanks" said Derek, Mark nodded and walked out of the treatment room.

Cristina was on her way to see Meredith when she saw Owen.

"Hey, are you ok, by the way they're fine"

"She won't forgive me. Not after this. I was selfish, I made her continue, made her think everything was ok"

"Where is she, is she ok?"

"Bailey took her home. She could barely look at me... I... I"

"Let's go home" Cristina put her arm on his shoulder

"You wanted to see Meredith, it's ok, I'll wait"

"No , it's fine. I'll see her tomorrow, let's just go home."

Meredith looked at Derek "let's go home" That was all that needed saying, she knew how he was feeling as she felt it too. Zola, this, the past year. She could sleep forever.

The following day.

"Mer, are you ok, you look awful" Cristina spotted Meredith by the OR board.

"I'm ok, just feeling a little off" Meredith looked at the OR board.

"Derek let you back on his service then?" Before Meredith responded she felt Derek's lips on her cheek.

"So. We have a tumour to remove today. Sound good?"

"I should get into accidents more often said Meredith"

Derek looked at her, "Or not" replied Derek, looking at her closely.

"Are you ok, you look pale?"

"Told you" said Cristina, looking at her pager as it vibrated in her pocket. What, apparently Teddy was paging her. I have to go, see you later Mer"

Meredith and Derek enter the OR,

"Ok. Here you go. It's all yours" said Derek handing her the scalpel and probe".

Meanwhile Jackson and Mark were scrubbing in.

"Hey how's Lexie, she must have had a shock yesterday, what with Teddy's guy and the Meredith"

Jackson looked down trying to avoid Mark's gaze "I don't know, I mean why would I"

"What do you mean why wouldn't you? You guys are together right?"

"No" Jackson started to make his way towards the OR before Mark interrupted him.

"What do you mean, what happened, I thought you two were cool?"

Jackson refrained. "No, she's in love with this other guy. So much so that she can't even see it herself"

Mark paused- what?. Lexie had told him she was happy, that things were fine with Jackson, what did this mean, He was happy, or at least he thought he was. He followed Jackson wanting to delve a little deeper.

"Ok, the hard parts over, just have to close him up now" Derek was pleased. He hadn't realised how much of an asset Meredith had been. It wasn't just that she was his wife, the love of his life, but something felt right when she was there.

"I can't" Meredith refrained moving away slightly.

"What do you mean? You just have to close him up"

Before Derek could reply, Meredith collapsed. "Quick, someone page Hunt, and Nelson, hurry" he shouted.

"Derek you have to wait here, we have her it's fine"

"No Owen. She's my wife. I nearly lost her the other day. "

"Derek, we have her, she'll be fine honestly, we'll call you if there's a problem" said Bailey.

"Ok let's get bloods and fluids" Owen said " and can someone page Cristina" His pager suddenly went off, a trauma.

"If you have to go, I've got this" said Bailey. Owen nodded as a sign of agreement.

Cristina waited with Derek.

"I should have said something. I knew something wasn't right, I knew it. I should have never let her into the OR"

"You can't blame yourself" said Cristina. "She'll be fine, I'm sure"

Bailey entered the room. Meredith was awake.

"It's ok, you fainted in the OR"

"Oh what? I can't remember. I mean I felt ill this morning but I just put it down to the fact that I'd been thrown about a bit last night"

"I... um" Bailey looked at the blood test results, and walked over to Meredith. I don't know how to say this but...

If it's any good I shall continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

Change; it's inevitable. We all move faster than we can feasibly imagine to keep up with something that doesn't actually exist, until we realise, there's no turning back.

Derek waited anxiously, until the door abruptly opened.

"Owen, what happened, how's Meredith, is she ok?"

"I don't know. I mean I've just got out of surgery, have you not heard anything yet?"

"That's it, I'm going to see her. I can't deal with this anymore, she's my wife and I need to see her" shouted Derek. He knew the procedure- he'd seen families tear themselves apart, unable to imagine anything but the worst possible outcome,

"Derek, you can't be in there. I'll go and see what's going on". Owen knew this was no consolation and hoped Derek would back off,

"Owen, please, I need to see her- just imagine if it was Cristina"

Owen should have been immune to pleas like these- after all he was used to dealing with bureaucrats and patients alike, but he had no fight left in him, especially not after the other day. "Fine" he said.

Owen carefully opened the door.

"Um, where's Meredith" inquired Owen.

"She.. she left, I mean I tried to stop her but" before she could continue she was cut off by Derek.

"What, she left. Is she ok?"

"I..." Bailey hesitated wondering what she should say.

"Dr Bailey" said Owen, "I mean, what do you mean she left, what was wrong with her"

"I can't disclose any information- you know that, but what I do think we should do is try and find her" Despite everything that had happened with the clinical trial, Bailey knew that she had to find Meredith.

"What do you mean you can't disclose any information, this is my wife we're talking about here, not just anybody, and the last time I saw her she was unconscious on the OR floor" Derek paused, putting his hand through his hair, "please, Miranda".

Cristina paused, surprised at what she saw- Teddy, what, No it couldn't be. Surely the last place she would want to be was here, in the hospital. She refrained before deciding to walk forward.

"Dr Altman"

"Cristina. I have a gunshot victim, I need you to scrub in"

"I, um I'll page someone for you"

"No, I mean to assist me, in the OR, scoot."

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll page Arizona"

"Just because my husband died it does not mean that I'm no longer capable of doing my job. You should know that, you of everyone" Teddy paused, fighting back the tears. As long as she was in surgery she'd be fine, it was the silence that made things difficult.

Cristina stopped, paging Callie and Arizona.

"You can't even do one thing for me. I mentor you, let you write a bucket list of your own, I support you, you owe me this"

"That's exactly why I can't let you do this surgery. If something goes wrong, or if you can't handle things in the OR, it's your career on the line"

"I'm not incapacitated, I'm fine, I just need to do this surgery"

"You're not fine, your husband died less than 48 hours ago".

Teddy didn't realise it was only 2 days, all concept of time had ceased to exist, it felt more like weeks. Before she had a chance to compose herself she broke down, unable to control her emotions any longer. Cristina placed her arm on her shoulder before Arizona approached,

"It's ok, I've got it she said"

"Cristina, we need you" said Owen, before he could drag her away he noticed Teddy standing a few metres away.

"Teddy" he said.

"Is she ok"

"Leave me alone" said Teddy. If anything was harder to deal with than Henry's death, at this very time, it was Owen's betrayal. They'd been through so much together, and now. She couldn't even bear to look at him.

"I think you had best leave" Arizona said softly before she spotted Callie walking towards them.

Owen slowly walked away, aware of the damage he's caused, which seemed irreparable at this moment. He had lied to her, whatever the reasons behind it, he knew in her eyes it wasn't the same.

"Hey what did you want" said Cristina, keen to keep his mind off what had happened.

"It's Meredith. She left"

"What" Cristina looked puzzled?

"We don't know, but we need to find her"

Derek looked at Bailey, wishing she'd tell him what happened.

"She can't have gone far" said Owen, "Cristina, you know her best, go and help Bailey, and I'll inform everybody else and help Derek look for her".

"Ok, but can someone tell me what's wrong with her"

Bailey opened the door, gesturing for Cristina to follow on. " Are you going to come or what".

Mark left the OR, leaving Jackson to check up on the patient,

"Meredith. You look awful, are you ok?"

"I... "

"I thought you were in surgery with Derek- do you want me to find him for you?"

"No, no. It's ok. I have to go"

"At least let me make sure you're ok, Derek would kill me if I didn't"

"Honestly it's fine" Meredith said.

Mark could tell something was wrong as she held her head, looking confused as to what was going on. But before he could stop her his pager started vibrating in his pocket. *If you see Dr Grey page me*

"Dr Sloan, have you happened to see Dr Grey anywhere"

"Yeah, she was just here, I mean she didn't look too good, is everything alright". But by the time he had looked up Bailey and Cristina were already ahead of him. "Women" he sighed,

The door to the supply closet was slightly ajar.

"Yang". Bailey pointed to the door.

"Mer, are you ok"

Before she could respond with the I'm fine line, she was sick.

"Ok, it's ok" Bailey took hold of one arm, Cristina the other as Meredith lost her balance.

"Here, sit down" said Cristina.

Bailey slowly moved towards her, looking for the folded piece of paper in her pocket.

"No. It can't be right "

"Meredith"

"What can't be right" Cristina asked, puzzled.

Bailey passed her the piece of paper, despite Meredith's protestations.

"Mer" Cristina said.

"No. It's not right. Plus even if it was, with my luck it probably won't be for long"

Bailey put her arm on her shoulder, whilst Cristina looked on, slightly taken aback.

"Are you ok" said Cristina. "I mean obviously " Before she could continue Meredith got up again.

"Meredith" said Dr Bailey.

"I know this is scary, but I've done the test three times now"

"No. It's not right"

"Listen to me. Things don't always happen at the right time, or when you expect them to, but you still have to face up to them."

Derek's panicked voice could be heard in the distance.

"Come on, it will be fine" said Bailey helping Meredith get up, with Cristina helping her. Meredith stumbled.

"Ok, you're slightly dehydrated, let's get you back to the cubicle."

Derek was waiting outside the cubicle when Owen said his name.

"Meredith" He sighed in relief. "What happened are you ok?". He could see something wasn't right.

Derek embraced her, unable to let her go. Cristina moved aside to let Derek take her arm, whilst passing the piece of paper back to Bailey.

"I'll see you later Mer"

Bailey helped Meredith onto the side of the bed, handing her the paper.

"I'll come back later" she said.

Meredith looked to the floor, unable to look up, whilst Derek sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Are you ok, I mean"

Meredith looked at him, unable to speak.

"Mer, talk to me" he said whilst gently moving her hair behind her ear, stroking her face.

"I". Tears started streaming down her face. Before she could move her head away, Derek hugged her again, until she passed the piece of paper into his hands.

"What is it" he said.

"I, well. Derek."

"Mer"

He opened the piece of paper.

Owen looked at Cristina, "I can wait for you if you want, so you can stay with Meredith". She could see he was tired, the last few days had taken their toll on him.

"She'll be ok, I think she needs to talk things through with Derek". Cristina took hold of Owens hand and headed towards the exit.

Mark walked towards Callie.

"Hey, have you spoke to Derek" said Callie.

"No what's happened"

"Meredith collapsed in the OR and then went AWOL. Oh and Arizona's taken Teddy home, and I've spent the day looking at scans from my spinal surgery, trying to figure out what went wrong"..

"Oh, I'd better go and find out how he's doing, give Sofia a big kiss from me"

"Sure thing".

"You're" said Derek.

"I don't know, I mean". Derek was stunned- surely not, especially after all this time. I mean it wasn't impossible, yeah.

Meredith made her way to the bathroom, Derek making sure she didn't stumble,

"Mer, this is" Before he could continue she had locked the door.

"Meredith are you ok, Mer " The lock turned.

Derek helped her over to the bed.

"It can't be right " said Meredith glancing over the piece of paper herself.

"Did you do one?" asked Derek.

"Yeah" She put her hand in her pocket, handing him the contents.

"I can' look" she said. "They must have messed up the blood test"

"Three times" said Derek, refraining from smiling as he could see how she felt.

She took back what he had given him, unable to wait any longer.

"So" he said.

Meredith sighed.

Derek looked at her, worried that it maybe was a mistake.

"Mer", he said looking her in the eyes.

She paused a minute, bracing herself to speak.

"I don't, I'm pregnant" she said showing him the pregnancy test.

Feedback would be appreciated!

If it's any good I shall carry on with the story, much more drama to come


End file.
